


Our truths may vary

by becca_letters



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, during and post episode 98, kissing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_letters/pseuds/becca_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss turns into three, and then there's all this talking that they need to do. The whole time he keeps looking at her mouth and she can feel herself blushing because half the time she's looking at his too.  She plays with his fingers, stroking, holding, then finally lacing their hands together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our truths may vary

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed work. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from episode 98, so that doesn't belong to me either. Title also inspired by "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Bennet or William Darcy. If I did they would certainly be making out all the time. Just saying.

It starts with an impulse. She knows that he has already risked so much to be with her. She knows that it's her turn to be vulnerable and open to him but still he makes it so easy for her. 

_"I still feel the same way I felt back in the fall, more strongly even than I did then. "_

And of course she wants them to be friends only not just friends. Friends with the added benefit of being in love with each other. Friends who would keep family secrets for each other. Friends who support each other's families, drying their tears or buying up companies. Friends who want to talk to each other everyday. And touch. And kiss. 

Her stomach flutters and nervous energy builds up from the base of her spine. She tries to breath normally but has no idea how to react to this beautiful scene in front of her. 

He still loves her. 

She presses her lips to his. It's only the most daring thing she's ever done because she knows how far gone he is. She knows that he has been in love with her for almost a year now, at least five months of that time completely without hope of their relationship being a reality. She knows that once she kisses him there is no going back for her because she cannot bear the thought of hurting this man anymore than she already has. 

Her hand is skimming along his jaw. She loves the feel of the rough stubble there contrasted against the softness of his unmoving lips. Her movements are gentle but purposeful, her chest as close to his as possible, body turned entirely towards him, refusing to pull her mouth away from his until he has responded.

He leans into her just a little. She breaks away from him to smile brightly. 

_"Does that clarify some things for you?"_

Their second kiss is that much more fierce. She can taste every day he has waited for her in the desperation of his mouth, moving, sampling, conquering, she doesn't really care as long as his lips are on hers.

She can't get enough, the hand against his shirt pulls now at his tie, like her body screaming _closer, closer_. She feels the hard drag of his fingers along her back to her shoulders and knows that finally they're heading in the same direction.

One kiss turns into three, and then there's all this talking that they need to do. The whole time he keeps looking at her mouth and she can feel herself blushing because half the time she's looking at his too. She plays with his fingers, stroking, holding, then finally lacing their hands together.

_"I want to be with you because of you, got it?"_

His thumb runs along her cheek, around her ear, down her neck, gliding like she's precious and breakable. So she kisses him gently, then turns off the camera so she can show him just how strong she is.

"I never thought -" he starts to say in the few seconds it takes for her to get back to him. Then her mouth is avid on his again, tasting every inch of his. She keeps one hand on his tie, stroking it, while her other hand wraps around his head, fingers spreading wide in his hair. His hands are on her hips, dragging her closer so that she has one leg on either side of his. 

"This doesn't," she pecks at his mouth, "really work," another kiss to his cheek, "if you," his jaw, "don't," his ear, "start," his neck, "to," deeper still, "move." 

She barely has time to break her mouth from his neck before he's standing holding her up by the waist so they're almost the same height. Her feet dangle, shoes slipping off, but he doesn't kiss her.

She stares at his mouth, tries to push forward to kiss him, but he won't let her move. Her eyes shift up to his. She shivers and wraps her arms around his neck. His eyes are intensely focused on hers and she swears she can hear his control snap. He walks her across the room quickly, her back hits the door to the den. His hand moves to cradle her head, protecting even as he leans forward. 

She's sure that he's going to kiss her now, devouring her mouth, but he doesn't. He stops less than an inch from her mouth and talks to her. His voice is soft and dark and so perfect. 

"Do you know how many times," her legs wrap around his hips, and her head leans back against his hand, "I've imagined this?" His eyes are still on hers and she can't breathe. "Being able to touch you," his gaze flicks to her mouth, "kiss you -"

She pulls him to her locking her ankles around his back. She's being supported by the wall, her legs and his hands now. She kisses him and pulls at his tie with both hands, yanking and tearing until the fabric finally gives and slides through her fingers, landing on the floor.

He shifts his body closer to the wall, pressing into her with more force now. She can taste the promise on his tongue, all deliciously sinful and dark. Her hands work at the buttons of his vest, then his shirt, starting with the collar and working her way down.

His hands haven't been idle either, hitching her legs up higher on his waist, sliding his fingers along the outside of her thigh, teasing under her skirt.

She wonders if it will always feel like this when they move together, desperate and needy. She hopes not. She thinks if it were always like this, she would burn out, flaming too hot, and too fast.

He groans into her mouth when her hand meets the freshly exposed skin of his chest. She places her hand gently over his heart and everything stops. Their lips gentle, kisses becoming languid where they had been forceful. 

"Lizzie, I -" He looks at her and she knows what he's going to say. She only place a finger against his lips and drops herself down to the floor. 

"I love you," she says, like the words have been there forever, just waiting to be said. He smiles down at her, it starts just a subtle tweak at the corner of his mouth, then he dips his head, like he's afraid someone will see. The smile blooms across his face, even as he looks away from her. 

There's an awkward reshuffling of clothing before Lizzie grabs Darcy - no, William's hand and pulls him up the stairs towards her bedroom. And the infinite possibilities that wait behind that locked door.


End file.
